


Hoodies are a wonderful creation

by Clexaroo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P Nicole, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not so oblivious Wynonna, Omega Waverly, Pining Nicole, Smut, Waverly is obsessed with, because that would be super cute, nesting in my HC and will, steal Nicole's things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaroo/pseuds/Clexaroo
Summary: Some pre-relationship fluff and then maybe smutty times if someone actually enjoys this for my favorite two.Nicole and Waverly have been friends for a few months, when they first met Waverly was still dating Champ the chump, as Wynonna liked to refer to him. Nicole being the respectful person she is keeps her feelings towards the little Omega a secret, and even after Waverly ends it with her 'boy-man' she continues to do so because Waverly couldn't possibly have any feelings beyond platonic for her.Boy was she wrong.OrNicole pines over her 'friend' and her favorite hoodie goes missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've read A/B/O fics before and I enjoy them so I decided I'd try my hand at writing one with wayhaught because, unfortunately, there aren't that many for this ship. I'm not THAT great of a writer but, I tried, maybe someone will enjoy it.

"Hey, calamity you didn't take my hoodie did you?" Nicole asks her ginger cat as she lays on her bed cleaning her paws, the cat merely blinks at her, let's out an unimpressed meow as if to say 'what the fuck would I want your hoodie for and why do you accuse me of everything.' and walks away. "Of course, I'm now talking to my cat." The alpha mutters to herself as she looks around her room in search for her academy hoodie, she knows she had it last time she and Waverly had movie night a couple nights ago but for the life of her she can't remember where she took it off. 

Waverly, the beautiful omega with deep hazel eyes and long light brown hair who loves to snuggle, that no matter how hard Nicole tries she can't quell her feelings for. It doesn't exactly help that being Friends means Waverly is almost always at Nicole's house attempting to escape the chaos that ensues around her sister and that gun so the omega's smell lingers around her house taunting her alpha to no end.  
Too busy thinking about Waverly and her taunting scent Nicole forgets about her search and soon realizes, she's late for work. Shit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waverly has maybe the biggest nest she has ever seen - or not seen because whenever she tries to drag Waverly out of it for help on revhead research, she's met with a very grumpy omega- Wynonna thinks to herself as she watches Waverly flounce around the homestead stealing her decrative pillows. Which, by the way, she isn't exactly happy about. What really catches her attention though, is when Waverly disappears out the front door only to come back with an over-sized police hoodie that most definitely isn't hers heading straight for her room purring slightly.

Okay, can they just get their shit together already? It's obvious their soulmates or whatever.......  
"Maybe, just maybe, I can speed this agonizingly slow ass process along." She mutters to herself after hearing waves' bedroom door close.  
Her not so nefarious plans will have to wait though because her phone lights up with messages from both Doc and Dolls.

Doc's message being a picture of 'Charlene' (his car) because that's about the only thing he knows how to do and is very proud of the fact that he's gotten that far. Dolls' message ordering her to the copshop for debrifing on a new lead. Maybe her plans don't have to wait as long as she thought, if she remembers correctly Officer Haught-shot is on duty right about now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waverly's Omega is very much enjoying the new addition to her nest, Nicole wears the hoodie so much it's coated in her scent, vanilla dipped donuts, her favorite. When she makes it to her room she heads for her pile of pillows, quickly slipping the hoodie on, wrapping herself in her Alpha's scent and wiggling under all the pillows and blankets she has collected. 

Wait. no. her Alpha. Nicole is her friend, NOT her Alpha. Waverly has no idea how she didn't realize what she was doing before, what was she thinking stealing Nicole's favorite hoodie! 'needed it' her Omega purs 'need her.' it conveys with more conviction. These thoughts have Waverly slightly panicking and yet, she can't resist the smell of vanilla dipped donuts and the slight hint of cinnamon, honestly who can? She groans into the nearest pillow and even though she's confused as to what she's feeling, she sinks more into the scent that is uniquely Nicole, her Omega purring at being wrapped in the smell as she drifts to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna lays out the start of her plan and it involves a vanilla dipped donut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters aren't long at all and I'm sorry to people who enjoy this and want more but I will update as frequent as possible if that's any consolation.

Wynonna walks into the station with her usual swagger, coffee and donut in hand, but today her donut isn't powdered it's vanilla dipped  
"Heyyy, Haught-stuff! What's new?" making her way to lean on the officers desk, she blurts, and in normal Wynonna Earp manner, it's a bit too loud making everyone in the general area cringe.

"Oh y'know, paperwork, couple of drunks thought it would be funny to try and tip a cow!" Nicole says with fake enthusiasm, "Trying a new donut I see, did someone buy all the powdered ones today?"

"No, it's just, well, Waverly is always talking about how good vanilla dipped donuts are, 'Wynonna, they are so good, everything about them! the smell of a vanilla dipped donut Wynonna! Nicole smells like vanilla dipped donuts...' The oldest Earp does a poor impression of her baby sister, faux whispering the last part to ensure the deputy heard her. Nicole's almost permanent half smile she wears when talking to someone she can (almost) tolerate wavers slightly, replaced with a familiar confused puppy look. Giving what she said a moment to sink in she continues, "I just figured, if they smell so good Waves is obsessed, I could give them a try. Now, I'd love to stay and chat buuuttt, boss man doesn't look too happy with me right now so I better skedaddle." And before Nicole has a chance to say anything the Earp is waltzing past her desk to a grumpy looking Dolls patting him on the face twice as she walks by and into the BBD office.

Okay, what just happened? Waverly thinks she smells like vanilla dipped donuts, which according to Wynonna she's obsessed with, but what does that mean? It doesn't mean anything, don't overthink it idiot, so what Waverly thinks you smell good? You think Waverly smells good, sometimes friends think other friends smell good. 'but you aren't just friends with her are you?' her Alpha snarks being as unhelpful as possible. Allowing images of dreams past, dreams she couldn't control and at the time of their occurrence she didn't necessarily want to, flood the front of her mind. 

Waverly on her back legs wrapped around Nicole's waist, Waverly pressed up against the nearest wall Nicole's fingers working slowly In and out of her, Waverly riding her, moaning vulgarly or whimpering In need in every scenario. "Stop it!" is released in an angry growl drawing the attention of the Sheriff making a few of the other Beta officers jump.

"Everything okay there, Nicole?" The older Beta asks voice laced with concern. He contemplates resting a hand on her shoulder but judging by the cloud of angry pheromones radiating around the Alpha thinks better of it,

"I'M FINE!" Nicole raises her hands slightly in surrender when she spins around in her chair and sees Nedley staring at her, Seemingly picking her apart with his eyes.  
"I'm fine..." After further consideration and a glance at the clock, Nedley suggests Nicole take an early lunch and has Lonnie finish her paperwork and after much protests from each patry, succeeds in getting both to do as told.

Dolls is eyeing Wynonna who is looking out the blinds into the bullpen, grinning madly, happily munching on her vanilla dipped donut. "What are you doing Earp?"

"I'm fixing the train wreck that is my sister and Haught-head, damn look at her that must have set something off, she looks uncomfortable, shit dude chill out before Nedley sends you on rut leave Jesus!" She rambles watching the interaction unfold and taking a sip of coffee, making a face at what that something might've been for her to look so pissed at herself, "what are you doing?" Glancing at Dolls' glare she knows she's in for it before he even starts. Luckily she's saved by a knock on the door. followed by Nedley letting himself in, asking Wynonna to accompany His deputy to 'lunch' to keep her out of trouble. After the Earp went on her way, Nedley goes back to his desk almost regretting his decision to hire an Alpha on to the force and he would to if that same Alpha weren't such a damn good cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I've been writing really late as in two AM late. even if I'm really tired I have a hard time sleeping, so what you're reading here is a product of my sleep deprived mind and if something doesn't make sense that's probably why. Just ask and I'll try to a little more coherently say what I was trying to, that is if I know what I was trying to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a dream and gets a little grumpy with her Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter three... obviously... I don't know why I'm telling you I'm weird and have issues. This chapter was originally longer than this but for some reason it kept deleting some of what I had written.

The homestead's usual night life sounds of Wynonna and Doc drinking and playing cards laughing heartily at each others disgruntled faces when they get a bad hand disappears during the day. During the day everyone is either at the BBD offices or helping Wynonna kill a revenant, but today there is a sound to be heard. It's not very loud, but if someone were to listen closely they would be able to hear small little whimpers coming from the resident Omegas bedroom. Waverly is curled up in her nest of pillows and blankets surrounded by her Alpha’s scent asleep looking like the innocent little girl everyone thinks she is but the dream she's currently having is proving her to be anything but.

 

‘It started innocently enough, like every other movie night she had with Nicole only this one didn’t stay that way as all the others had. Nicole has Waverly pressed into the couch with her leg around her waist kissing her furiously and grinding her quickly growing bulge into her. They are furiously pulling at each others clothing, it’s almost like a race to see who can get the other undressed the fastest and Nicole is winning. She’s already successfully removed Waverly’s shirt and bra, breaking their lips apart she kisses down her jaw to her pulse point sucking and nipping where a mating mark would be put for all to see. This elicits a sharp whine from the Omega desperately wanting her Alpha to sink her teeth in and claim her but to her slight dismay she moves down to her breasts away from where Waverly wants her to sink her teeth into, instead sucking at each of her nipples and palming the other in turn sending pleasure shooting to Waverly’s already sensitive clit. 

 

Waverly is pretty confident that her underwear is ruined, she also doesn’t really care, all Waverly cares about right now is how Nicole has abandoned her ministrations on her breasts and is kissing, licking, and sucking her way down her body in direction of where they both really want her to be. Stopping to suck on Waverly’s hip bone, Nicole pops the button on her pants jerking them down and off quickly, she moves over Waverly again to slot their lips sloppily together. Nicole toys with the hem of Waverly’s underwear before slipping two fingers past teasing the finely trimmed hair there, forcing a breathy “please, Nic.” from Waverly in between kisses and on a particularly rough kiss where Nicole bites at Waverly’s bottom lip she slips the two fingers just a little bit lower to run experimentally through Waverly’s slick, just grazing her swollen clit. Waverly gasps into the kiss and bucks her hips into Nicole’s hand willing her to give her more and she does.

 

Nicole starts slow circles around her clit, kissing down to her pulse point again wanting to leave Waverly’s mouth free of all obstruction so she can hear he moan. And God does she moan, as Nicole presses her teeth into Waverly’s pulse point almost hard enough to break skin but not quite, Waverly nearly shouts her name in pleasure rocking into her hand faster.

 

“Nic, Nic I-I want-”

“What do you want baby?” Waverly lets out a whine at the pet name and struggles to finish her sentence, “ Fingers- inside” is all she manages but it’s enough because -once again- Nicole’s fingers slip lower to Waverly’s entrance, playing there long enough to draw out another whine before pushing one, then two fingers slightly in, then pulling out and pushing in again, until she’s able to thrust in and out of Waverly slowly, then quicker at the demand of her Omega . Waverly is turning into a needy, whiny mess as Nicole picks up her pace and sucks harder on her pulse, she’s so close just a few more thrusts and-’

 

“Oh my God! Baby girl! This is not okay! It’s one thing to hide in your nest all day and sleep but Jesus, do you have to have wet dreams that stink up the whole house?!” Waverly is jolted awake by a grumpy Wynonna beating on her door and she’s confused as to why or even where she’s at for a few seconds, because she’s still surrounded by Nicole but nicole is nowhere to be found and this is definitely not Nicole’s couch…. Oh…..Oh god…. No she did not just have a sex dream about Nicole, she’s your friend idiot, friends don’t have sex dreams about each other. ‘Not a friend, my Alpha.’ her Omega replied, and Waverly let out an involuntary purr. “Mmmm, my Alpha….” no stop it!

 

“Hey! C’mon Waves! We’ve got a lead to follow and we could really use your help! Also I’m gonna need you to air out the entire house, cause I know someone this would smell good to and that person isn’t me and I don’t wanna think about that!”

 

It would smell good to someone? Who would that be? Could it be….. No…. ‘Yes.’ Ugh would you shut up! Wynonna said they needed help following a lead! Maybe I’ll get to do more than just the book reading this time! Waverly tries to change her own train of thought as she wiggles out of her nest, looking down at the hoodie for a second before quickly pulling it off and going to change clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was.... interesting..... XD Wynonna the tacko blocko (actually a cock block in this verse?) strikes again. As always leave thoughts in the comments I enjoy reading them! Also tell me what you think the lead is that Wy is going to let her little sister help with and where do you think Nicole is, wasn't Wynonna supposed to stay with her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna's plan works a little too well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not keeping with my schedule but family things happened. This is a longer chapter than the others. I hope you enjoy what this weirdo wrote.

Unfortunately Waverly didn’t have time to take a shower, at least according to Wynonna she didn't. Not being able to shower, even with changing her clothes, she still smells of Nicole and her own arousal which is not much of a surprise considering Wynonna's interruption she's still quite frustrated. This is a problem because Wynonna's plan to nab this revenant involves the whole team….. Including Nicole.

 

Waverly only realizes this when on the way to BBD Wynonna mentions her in her plan.

"We've been tracking this asshole for a while and I'm not letting him get away this time, so we’re gonna go get Doc, Dolls, Nicole and…." Whatever Wynonna says after that is lost on Waverly because did she say Nicole?! She can’t be around Nicole right now! She smells like her and sex, how in the ever-living hell is Waverly supposed to explain that! Oh, yeah, by the way, I stole your hoodie for my nest and had a sex dream about you where you almost claimed me and would have if Wynonna hadn't waken me up!

Probably not the best plan of action but what is she supposed to do? If the faces Wynonna keeps making in her direction are any indication, her scent is kind of hard to miss. Waverly gets more anxious the closer they get to the department, by the time they get there she's wiggling in her seat, lost in her own thoughts.

 

It's always been hard for Waverly to deny her feelings for Nicole. from the first time she swaggered into Shorty's she had felt a connection to her. Then as she got to know her she felt it grow more and more. When they started having movie nights at Nicole's Waverly couldn't help but snuggle into her every time.

The reason for the dream she thinks, must be that her heat must be nearing. it's not due for another week! During her heats she tends to avoid Nicole afraid her reservations would be thrown out the door, but now she's stuck with an impending heat heading straight for her.

 

"C'mon baby girl! We've got a rev to send to hell!" Wynonna pulls Waverly out of her pit of despair by hitting the hood of the truck. Reluctantly getting out of the passenger seat she follows a Speeding Wynonna inside. In Waverly's opinion she's walking with more of a pep to her step than a woman on this kind of mission should but that has no time to register as fishy in Waverly's mind because she's too distracted thinking about what she's going to do when Nicole gets a whiff of her.

 

\-------------------------------

 

 

After Nedley sent her out, Nicole had just sat, frustrated in her cruiser berating herself for snapping at Nedley and her Alpha for acting like it did. when Wynonna jumped into the passenger seat grinning like the Cheshire cat. Before she could get a word in edgewise, Wynonna had started talking about an elaborate plan to take down a revenant that involved everyone in the BBD and told her to be at the department instead of going on patrol. Nicole didn't necessarily want to be that near Waverly so soon after the office incident that her Alpha continued to remind her of crooning happily, "she thinks you smell good.' over and over again no matter how many time she mentally kicked it. But she finds someone happy to take her patrol anyway so she can be where Wynonna needs her (and not because she wants to smell soft lavender and something uniquely Waverly.)

 

 

Now Nicole is at her desk, watching Wynonna swagger in for the second time today. Only this time she's followed by Waverly, who looks very uncomfortable Nicole not thinking and acting on instinct to comfort, was up and pulling Waverly to her in a 'friendly' hug as one or the other always did when greeting the other. It doesn't take long though for Nicole to realize that Waverly doesn't exactly smell like Waverly. Jesus. Waverly smells like her and, oh my God.

Pulling away to rest her hands on Waverly's arms she looks down into her eyes, searching, they are almost completely blown black.

 

This coupled with the fact that for whatever reason Waverly smells like her has her Alpha preening and a soft growl threating to escape her throat.

"Waves what-"

 

"Alrighty! Everyone listen up!" Wynonna interrupts physically pulling them away from each other and into the BBD office, slamming the door shut.

"Nicole, I talked to Nedley and your off for the rest of the weekend starting now. This will be a long scouting operation. Now we're going to go and spend some quality time together at Shorty's. Any questions?" Wynonna says Sounding like she's planning a normal night with friends instead of trying to figure out how to get something alone so she can kill it.

 

"uh yeah, a few."

 

"yes."

 

"Most definitely." And a few other assents varying from nodded heads or just flat out glares (Dolls) echo through the small room. Ugh why can't they see this is just a ploy to get two annoying balls of pinning angst together. Well, at least the two balls of pinning angst that are currently in the room don't see it but of course they don't because they don’t know that they are balls of pinning angst!

 

"Did literally no one listen to me when I explained this plan? Geeze, fine, this guy hangs out with his buddies at Shorty's every Friday night, he's an asshole, and I'm gonna kill him. The reason you all are going with me is because I don’t feel like drinking alone. Still have questions? I'll answer them when we get there."

Giving everyone but the 'two balls of pinning angst' a pointed look Wynonna simply grabbed hold of Waverly and Nicole , dragged them out of the room, police station, across the street, and into Shorty's. The command for everyone else to follow was unspoken but received none the less.

 

She shoved them and everyone else into a seat towards the back making sure they sat together. Sighing she pointed to a group of men playing pool and laughing loudly, "That asshole there is George Hoyt, he was an assassin hired to kill Wyatt, and now he's here so, obviously he failed. Bastard killed a girl in the city last week just 'cause he wanted to. We're here to kill him obviously. Now- don't look so surprised baby girl, despite popular assumption I can read." Wynonna catches a glimpse of Champ and his buddies being complete idiots as usual by the bar, this could work. She looks back to the people sitting in front of her and catches Nicole staring at the side of Waverly's head like she wants to eat her- ew Wynonna gross don't think about what you're actually getting your little sister into, focus on making her happy- "So, let's not sit here and be those people at the bar that don't drink! Waves why don't you go get the first round, maybe even take Nicole to help you."

 

 

Waverly makes her way to the bar Nicole trailing behind her at a noticeably close proximity. Distracted by Nicole Waverly doesn't realize who she is standing next to until arms are wrapping around her waist from behind and acrid breath is blown into her ear as the person speaks.

 

"Mmm, babe I knew you couldn't stay away. You just can't resist this can you? I Don't blame you, I mean, look at me I'm pure perfection." Waverly freezes as Champ's hand gropes her ass. His friends are leering at her saying things like, 'You should have never left, bitch, you know you need him.' "Champ get off-" She starts to demand he let go of her but she doesn't get the chance because a possessive growl is released from behind them that would make anyone on the offending end tremble in fear. Waverly is firmly pulled from Champ's arms into Nicole's chest and even if she has no idea what’s going on her Omega went from panicking to happily being pressed into it’s Alphas chest in three seconds.

 

"Don't. Touch. Her." Nicole's words were almost unintelligible, lost in the growl still rumbling from her chest.

 

"Da ffffuck d'you think you’re doin'?" Champ demands drunkenly. "Y'need ta learn your place bitch." His friends are stumbling out of their chairs to stand behind him. Nicole pushes a still startled Waverly behind her readying to defend herself.

 

Watching in disbelief with everyone else in the bar as fists fly and Nicole knocks out one of Champ's friends after the other. Using her environment to her advantage, Nicole takes a pool cue to a particularly burly dude's ribs like a baseball bat to keep him from hitting her with a bar stool. Wynonna realizes that she severely underestimated how stupid Champ really is. She snorts at him as he cowers in defeat, Nicole towering over him still growling. That sound and Champ's whimpering are the only sounds that can be heard because everyone else is silent, even the revenants look a little terrified.

 

It's always been hard to deny her feelings for Nicole. How her smile makes her nerves tingle. How when Nicole hugs her, her heart palpitates violently. How she still let's Waverly come to her house for movie night knowing that she'll just snuggle into her side and fall asleep half way through the movie. Now though, as she places her hand on her back and purrs softly attempting to calm down -her- Alpha she doesn't know why she ever did.

Her Omega flares happily at the knowledge that Waverly had finally accepted the truth and she turns Nicole around, launching herself into her arms, slamming their lips together. It startles Nicole at first but she melts into it, wrapping her arms around Waverly pulling her closer.

 

The silence is first broken by Jeremy after Champ took the chance to flee, "yay, Nicole." he says with a small fist pump. After Champ's friends are thrown out (no one really likes Champ or his friends.) everyone in the bar goes back to their business because fights are common in Shorty's. Granted none are usually as tense.

 

Wynonna mutters "finally." under her breath and makes a face at the officer and her baby sister sucking face while the others advert their eyes from the very public display of affection.

When they pull away for air, Waverly whispers something along the lines of 'God, that was sexy' but before she had the chance to drag her upstairs, to the nearest bathroom or to one of their cars Wynonna pulls them apart again calling for a round of whiskey to celebrate her plan working out better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a jealous Nicole prompt from my prompt ask. As always leave a comment with your thoughts below.


End file.
